Something More
by blossomdreams
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a friends with benefits agreement that works well for both of them or so they thought. Mature fic with some fluff thrown in.


Hello! I'm back with another one shot for one of my favorite couples! Writing these one shots have been very helpful breaking my block on my story _Tis the Season_. I really liked writing this AU and who knows maybe I'll come back to this verse one day. Until now I hope you like the one shot. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

Let's begin!

* * *

To say Naruto was having a bad day was an understatement. Well, he may be overreacting, but his day didn't start in a favorable way. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth while Hinata dressed to leave for her apartment. They lived across from each other in an apartment building in the city of Konoha. When they found out about their mutual friends it wasn't long before they became friends. However, one night after they came home from bad dates, they added a new level to their friendship.

It was a level that Naruto enjoyed very much. There were times when he felt a little something more for her, but he didn't want to push Hinata into anything. Even if the thought passed through his mind from time to time.

Naruto finished up in the bathroom when Hinata knocked gently against the doorframe. He turned around as he finished wiping his mouth. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be a bit late for movie night tonight."

Naruto frowned a bit as he placed his face towel on the sink. "What? Why? Something with the family?"

Hinata nodded. "In a way. My father has set up an outing for me with one of his business partners and I'm going to meet him tonight.

"An outing? Like a date?" Naruto didn't like the way that sounded.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. I'm sure it won't last very long and I'll be back here in a couple of hours. You'll still have it going right?"

Naruto grinned. "You know I will!"

Hinata giggled. "Then I'll be here." She walked away from the door over to the living room while Naruto felt his stomach twist a bit in knots. That was silly since Hinata could go out with other people they were friends with benefits after all. Then why did he feel weird during breakfast. The feeling didn't disappear when he watched her walk out the door either. He pushed back the urge to stop her, but he knew the day wouldn't go very smoothly.

* * *

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara asked.

Naruto left his thoughts and turned away from the window. "Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking, that's all."

He was in the local coffee shop with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Chouji today. They were going to wait for Sai to get off his shift before they went to the diner down the street to celebrate Chouji's promotion at the restaurant. However, Naruto couldn't get his mind off the thought of Hinata going out with someone else. He reminded himself that they weren't exclusive so there was no need to get this way. It didn't stop his stomach knotting up, until he could barely get his latte down his throat.

"About Hinata's date? Ino told me about it today when I ran into them in the hallway." Shikamaru looked up from his phone when he saw his glare out the corner of his eye. He raised his eyebrow a bit and shook his head. "No need to get mad at me. I thought you weren't dating."

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and settled back against his seat. "We're not."

"Then how come you're so mad?" Chouji asked.

"I'm not mad, it's just this guy doesn't know anything about her. I mean does this guy even know the kinds of movies she likes or her favorite food or that she likes cinnamon rolls. What are they going to talk about? It won't be the same that's for sure." Naruto mumbled.

Gaara chuckled. "I thought you weren't mad."

Shikamaru smirked. "Or dating?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he took a sip from his latte. He complained to Sasuke about it earlier who told him the same thing. Well, he called him an idiot and that he should date Hinata if he felt so strongly about it. Naruto nearly threw his phone in the garbage. He didn't want to admit that Sasuke might be right and that might know a bit more about dating since he was in a relationship with Sakura. Of course, Naruto would never admit it.

Naruto checked his phone and smiled when he saw a picture message from Hinata. It was a picture of one of the plants at her family's home with the message. " _ **Look how much it's grown!**_ " He sent over a smiley face with the message: " _ **It's so big now. Let's try grow one sometime this week.**_ " It wasn't long before she sent over a smiley face in response. Naruto gently touched his phone as if it was her hand and looked up at the knowing smirks around the table.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Is Naruto denying his feelings for Hinata again?" Sai asked as he walked over.

Naruto couldn't take being teased again. "Okay he's off work it's time to go now." He slipped the phone in his pocket and grabbed his latte before he got up from his seat and walked over to the door. He knew the teasing had just begun and would need his latte to get through it. He didn't stop the small smile at the thought of nice it was to get her message. He looked forward to see her later that night. Naruto hoped her date would be too long.

It hit him while he waited for the others. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he knew the others, including Sasuke, was right.

Maybe it was time for him to stop ignoring the feeling in his chest whenever he stared into her eyes.

* * *

Hinata sighed softly as she stepped off the elevator to her floor. She knew there would be a small chance that she would like someone her father recommended, but she didn't want to disappoint him. She sucked it up and went out with Toneri. Hinata thought Toneri would be a better guy, but he didn't really see anything past her last name. She felt that he fell in love with her picture and description more than he did when he finally met her.

They had dinner in the restaurant Chouji worked, after that they watched a movie before she decided to call it a night. While the night didn't go quite as well two good things did happen. She received a nice dessert from Chouji that she could share with Naruto, then there was the movie night with him as well. She blushed a bit as she walked down the familiar way to his apartment.

Lately, her feelings started changing when she thought about him. Hinata knew that their friends with benefits agreement helped them both out when they had awful days, but there were nights when she stared at his handsome face while he slept and thought about being more. Hanabi and Kiba teased her that they were halfway there, but she always pushed it aside. Hinata didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want, but it would be nice to be something more. It would change things, though she hoped it would change for the better.

Hinata left her thoughts as she stopped in front of his door. She smoothed her hair down and adjusted her shirt a bit. When she felt she looked good enough, she knocked on his door. "Naruto? Are you still up?"

Naruto opened the door with his patent smile. "Yep I am. Come on in!" He stepped back as she walked inside. He eyes took in her shirt and skirt that showed off her figured in a wonderful way. Naruto took a quick breath to calm down as he closed the door.

Hinata slipped her heels off her tired feet and placed them by the door. "Thank you. I'm so glad my date is…over…" She trailed off as she noticed the candles around his apartment. There were some on the tables, in the kitchen, the living room, and leading to his bedroom. It looked so nice that she almost dropped the dessert in her hand. She turned to Naruto and stopped when she noticed the loose black slacks and a white button up shirt that stretched across his broad chest. He looked so good she had to resist the urge to go forward and feel the hard muscles under his chest.

 _Settle down you don't know how he feels._ Hinata reminded herself. However, her thoughts took a different turn when he walked over and took her hand. Her heart started to race as she looked up into his blue eyes. The normal bright blue looked darker in the candlelight. The way he stared in her eyes nearly took her breath away.

Naruto gave a little smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I wanted to do something special for movie night. Do you like it?"

"Naruto, it's so beautiful, I love it." Hinata said a little breathlessly. "You didn't have to do anything special for me, though."

Naruto shook his head. "I wanted to." He leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned softly as she closed the gap between them with a sweet kiss. She didn't want to drop the dessert in her hand, but she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him close. While she tried to make up her mind, Naruto pulled away with a soft smile. He chuckled as he reached over and gently took it. "Leftovers?"

Hinata was still a bit dazed from the kiss, but she managed to hear his question. She shook her head. "No, it's dessert. After Chouji saw how bad the dinner went he offered it to me. He said it's big enough for two people to share."

"Sounds good, do you want to eat it now?"

"We can eat it later. Unless there's something else you'd like to eat."

"There is…" Naruto whispered against her lips before he leaned back with a smile. "I'll put it in the refrigerator to chill. You can make yourself comfortable in my room, okay?"

Hinata nearly rocked on her feet from that seductive tone and heated look in his eyes. She nodded absently and walked over to his room. She settled on his bed and leaned back against the pillows. The candles in his room took helped her out of her daze as she looked around. _I wonder how long it took for him to light all these candles._ She smiled and rubbed the familiar comforter. The same comforter where they blew off steam many times felt different tonight.

Could it be?

Can she hope that the feeling she pushed down so many times before wasn't a trick her mind played on her?

Hinata rubbed her feet against the sheets as she tried to gather her thoughts when she heard Naruto walk into the room. She looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe. Out of the many times they were together she doesn't remember when he was so sexy before. He had a few buttons open on his shirt that gave a peak of his chest and the pants that seem to fit so nicely against his hips. Hinata felt a rush of heat through her along with the urge to help Naruto out of his shirt. Hinata flushed a little at the thoughts going through her head. There were a few things they had to discuss first before that.

Naruto grinned at the flush on her cheeks. He didn't think he would ever tire of making her flustered like that. He walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed. He gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You look so beautiful tonight."

Hinata squeezed his hand and gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you, but Ino helped me with my makeup."

"Then I'll have to thank her when I see her again." Naruto's smile softened as he linked their fingers together. "Hinata."

Hinata swallowed. She didn't know how one mention of her name could turn her on so much. "Yes?"

"How was the date?"

"Let's just say I'd rather have spent the night with you watching movies."

Naruto chuckled as he inched closer to her. "Sounds like a great idea, but I don't want to watch movies tonight."

"Oh, what do you want to do?" Hinata knew the answer she just wanted to hear it.

Naruto leaned towards her ear as she slid his hand up along her thigh. "I want to spend all night learning your body again."

Hinata moaned softly as she leaned into his touch. It wasn't something new, yet her heart pounded as if it was their first time again.

Naruto was no better. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to know, however he found it hard to concentrate with his hand on her thigh. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts while his hand continued to rub her thigh. When he felt ready to speak he opened them up again and squeezed her hand. "I, um, have been thinking a lot about this lately. I know we had our agreement that we wouldn't get serious, but I couldn't stop thinking about your date today. I kept wondering how it would go. Did he know you? Would he know you? I thought I was so worried because I was your friend, until I thought about it harder. There was another reason why I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up at her. "I couldn't stop thinking about it because I wanted to go on that date. I wanted to be the one to take you to dinner, to the movies, and to any place you wanted to go. Hinata, I know we agreed early on that we wouldn't do this, but I can't keep quiet anymore. I want to be something more with you, if that's alright. If it's not then we can go back to what we were doing before with no problem and umpf!" He moaned when she pressed a heated kiss against his lips.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed against him. She thought about the same thing for a while now and she didn't know how to bring it up. To know that Naruto felt the same and that he wanted the same thing made her so happy she didn't know what to say. She knew actions would be better, much better. As much as she wanted to keep the kiss she had to catch her breath. Hinata slowly broke the kiss and placed a hand against his cheek. "Yes, yes, I want to be more with you too. I kept thinking about you during the date and I wanted to be here with you all night. I want to be more with you too, I do."

Naruto smiled. "Hinata, I'm happy so happy."

Hinata giggled as she leaned into him. "Me too."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed her again. He felt lighter since he was able to get everything off his chest. To know that Hinata felt the same made him feel good about taking the chance and telling her how he felt. He was sure they had more to talk about, then again they could always talk later. There were other matters to attend to. Their kiss quickly turned heated as they tugged on each other's clothes, eager to touch more skin, to kiss every place they could.

When they finally got their clothes off their hands didn't waste any time touching and rubbing each other. Naruto pressed kisses against the side of her neck as his hands cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples until they were hard against his thumb. Hinata slid her fingers in his hair and arched against, eager to feel his warm hands squeeze her breast. She moaned as she rocked against the erection that pressed against her while her fingers ran through his hair.

Naruto left her neck to kiss down to her chest. He kissed along her breast before he moved down and kissed her nipple. He rubbed her hips as his tongue slid around the hardened nub. Hinata groaned as she started to writhe against him. Her nipples were sensitive and Naruto never missed the chance to kiss and suck on them. Hinata panted hard when he left one breast to kiss over to the other one. He slowly slid his tongue around her nipple before he started to suck on it.

Hinata moaned a little louder and leaned her head back against the pillows. Naruto opened his eyes to get a quick peak. He loved the little ways Hinata would let go and enjoy herself. He closed his eyes again and sucked on her nipple while his other hand played with the one he had his mouth on before.

Hinata whispered his name and lightly tugged on his hair. The heat between her legs grew stronger and she didn't know if she could take anymore teasing. She opened her mouth to speak when another moan left when he kissed down her stomach. Naruto dipped his tongue in her navel before he kissed further down. He stopped above her heat as he turned his heated eyes up to her.

"I wonder how wet you are…" Naruto purred as he inched further down. "I wonder if I could get you to come twice. What do you think?" He gave a mischievous smile and pressed a finger against her wetness. He groaned and started to move his finger against her.

Hinata gasped as she closed her eyes and rocked against his finger. "Naruto…Naruto…please…"

Naruto smirked as he moved lower, until he was between her legs and kissed her inner thigh. He loved the way she tried to push his finger inside her. Well, he was a in a teasing mood tonight. Naruto slowly slid his finger inside before he pulled it out and pushed it in again. Hinata sighed happily as she opened her legs wider and moved against him. It felt so good to get a little relief that is, until he stopped.

Hinata groaned and pushed back against his fingers. "Naruto…"

Naruto looked up with a mischievous smile as he continued to move his fingers inside her. "Hmm? Can't hear you?"

Hinata's face burned a bit and rocked her hips up for him to get the hint, but his fingers continued to move in that same slow pace. She groaned and moved her head against the pillow, making a few strands move in front of her face. Naruto loved to hear her beg. He always knew how to move his fingers in a way for her to push her shyness back. She always tried to do the same when she had the chance, but she wasn't up for teasing today.

She lightly tugged his hair and enjoyed the groan below her. "Naruto…I want you…please…please!"

Naruto moaned softly as he nuzzled her inner thigh. "You sound so good." He slowly pulled his fingers out and sat up a bit as he licked his fingers. "Mmm…you taste good too…" He slipped his fingers in his mouth and made a show of sliding his tongue in between his fingers. He grinned at the way she tried to bite back her moan. He didn't miss the way her eyes watched him either. Naruto moaned louder around his fingers and grinned when he heard the moan she couldn't bite back. He couldn't help it. She was so cute whenever he teased her.

Naruto slowly slipped his fingers out of his mouth and licked his lips. He placed his hands on her hips, he kissed up her body and pressed against her as he stopped at her ear. "I want to hear you tonight…" He whispered and rubbed against her wet heat. "Want to hear…my name…" He groaned between his moans as he slowly pushed inside her.

Hinata panted hard, her fingers never losing their grip on his back. Her head nearly swam from the pleasure that passed through her body. Whenever they were together it always felt amazing, but there was something different about this time. Something between them that they hadn't put into words yet. Maybe they didn't need to.

Naruto's pants joined Hinata's moans with every inch he pushed inside her. When he finished he let out a loud groan and pressed his forehead to gather his breath. His fingers twitched against her hips, he resisted the urge to start moving and hear more of her lovely moans. Hinata slid her fingers through his hair while her other hand moved along his back. He felt so good part of her didn't want him to move, she wanted to etch that heated look on his face for later, however that thought didn't last very long. She gripped his back and rocked her hips up against him. "Naruto…please…"

Naruto moaned from the want he heard in her voice. He wanted to hear more of it and he wanted it to be louder. His hips started to move, slowly at first before he moved faster. He leaned up and muffled her moans with a heated kiss, he gripped her hips when she tugged his hair and pushed faster inside her. Hinata broke the kiss with a wanton moan. Her hands moved frantically through his hair as she arched against him for more. She moaned his name when he started to move faster and met his lips in another heated kiss. Naruto groaned, his breath left his parted lips in quick puffs as Hinata's fingers gripped his back.

Their moans rose into the air as they inched closer and closer to the pleasure that built up inside them. They rocked harder and faster against each other, until Hinata tumbled over first and cried out his name as her nails lightly dug against his back. Naruto tried to last as he could, but between the way Hinata squeezed him and the nails against his back it wasn't long before he arched his back, his fingers twitched against her hips, and her name came out in an almost growl against her neck.

They continued to rock their hips until their wave of pleasure subsided. Hinata slowed down first as she fell back against the bed. Naruto rocked his hips a bit more before he leaned down against her. They were quiet while they caught their breaths when Naruto could move again he moved up a bit and nuzzled her neck. "That felt great." He leaned up with a smile. "You're amazing."

Hinata gave a shy smile in return and placed her hand against his cheek. "Thank you, you're amazing too."

Naruto leaned into her warm hard with a soft hum. Her hand felt so good against his cheek, he didn't want to pull away. Hinata rubbed his cheek a bit before she leaned forward and kissed him again. Naruto returned the kiss with a soft moan and rubbed her hips. His day ended better than it started. Hinata liked him and wanted to be something more with him too. He couldn't be happier. He knew there were a couple of things they needed to talk about, but they could do it later.

Naruto had Hinata in his arms and he didn't want to let her go anytime soon.

* * *

These one shots are very fun to write and I'm hoping to write more soon. I might do other canon couples and I need to clean up my other fics so I can post those soon. I'm going to get back to working on my bigger story soon so I can update it and get closer to finishing it since I'm trying to do that lately.

Until next time!


End file.
